Modern ships employ crew members whose function is to monitor various parts of the vessel, and to operate equipment such as hoists, radar, bridge equipment, and to monitor and control valves located throughout the ship. The costs associated with maintaining a large crew are disadvantageous, and such costs include the costs associated with paying wages, maintaining the crew member in terms of food and life support (bathrooms, hot water, and the like), and also includes the costs of training the crew member for the particular job. To the extent that a ship's functions can be automated, the necessary crew can be reduced.
The problem is particularly acute in war vessels, as a relatively large crew must be maintained in order to have the resources to perform battle damage repair and recovery.
If reliable and inexpensive integrated pressure-and-flow-sensors were available, such sensors could be located in various pipes within a ship or a factory, and their readings could be compared to determine if there were a break or leak (break) in the intervening pipe or flow path. Such inexpensive sensors could also be used to improve process controls in chemical and other processes. Present-day flow sensors include rotating-propeller or linear types, differential-pressure aperture, ball-in-tapered-tube, vane or deflection type, ultrasonic, and hot-wire anemometer. The rotating-propeller is very accurate, but may degrade over time as a function of corrosion and deposits, and may fail catastrophically in the presence of large debris. The differential-pressure type of flow sensor requires an obstructing aperture or change of geometry of the flow path, which is very undesirable, and when the application requires many such sensors to be cascaded, may substantially impede the flow. Also, the small pressure changes attributable to relatively large apertures may undesirably introduce noise into the measurement. The ball-in-tube type requires a vertical orientation, and the tube must be transparent in order to optically detect the location of the ball. Additionally, in a vehicle which has vertical motion, the vertical acceleration tends to add to the gravitational force acting on the ball, and will tend to affect the reading, and therefore the accuracy. The vane deflection type of flow sensor obstructs the flow with the vane, and is not known for their accuracy. The ultrasonic type of flow sensor does not necessarily impede the flow, but is expensive, and may not be suitable for use in a noisy environment, or in an environment in which many such sensors are in use, so that the ultrasonic signals of one affect the others in the same flow path. The hot-wire anemometer is not known for use in fluids other than air, would not work in a conductive fluid, and the thin wire would be subject to breakage by circulating debris in some applications.
Improved integrated pressure and flow sensors are desired.